First Meeting
by Mythogma
Summary: My version of how Gambit meets the X-men


First Meeting

Summary: Gambit meets the X-men (my version)

Disclaimer: All Characters are owned by Marvel

He awoke with a head ache, feeling dizzy, he looked around trying to see and realized he couldn't see due to the bright lights in his cell. He checked his face and his body to see if anything was broken or damaged in anyway but found nothing, the only thing he discovered was a collar wrapped tightly around his neck. He discovered he couldn't use his powers; he is a mutant with the ability to blow stuff up once he touches it. He didn't care though because he being the prince of thieves didn't think any place could keep him locked up too long. Hell he could break into any building no matter how secure it was, he has been trained to be a master thief by his father since he was 8 or 9. The only thing that bothered him was that he couldn't see and that it could make it harder to get away.

He crawled around the floor and checked every wall to see if there was anyway to get out but he found nothing. All he could do was wait and try to get this thing off his neck. He thought maybe if this thing was removed maybe he could get his powers back and then get out of here and then the people who locked him up will pay for holding him. As he tried to find a hatch or panel, he could hear a deep voice out of now where saying that "Don't attempt to pick the lock around you neck if you do it will explode" after that nothing was said and it was back to silence. Remy LeBeau sat and waited angrily and tried to figure a way to get out of his prison.

In another locked room lay Charles Xavier, with the same collar on, tightly wrapped around his neck. Charles wondered if his friends and students were ok. Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Beast, Kitty Pryde and finally Logan also known as wolverine. Before they were captured they were on their way to find a mutant Charles sensed in his mind, him being one of the most powerful telepath in the world. Scott and the other were each secured in a different room all had a collar and all were on edge waiting for what will come next. They all seemed to be thinking about what happened before they awoke.

XxX Back flash XxX

Charles Xavier called his student inside and informed them that he sensed a powerful mutant that seemed under duress and he thought they would see if he/she needed help. So he decided to send in a team to the location. Charles decided to accompany his team in case the mutant in question needed his help to control his/her powers.

They arrived in New Orleans, and searched for their fellow mutant but came up empty; no one would discuss anything with them. After they did try and talk to people Logan could sense they were being followed, but couldn't see and or find anyone it is like they were ghosts. In a matter of moments Charles sensed danger but before anyone could do anything standing before them stood Sabertooth, Blob, Blockbuster, Emma Frost laughing at the site at the X-men. Sabertooth was first to speak with a growl in is voice "The mutant belongs to us X-freaks" has he stood his ground. With in minutes a fight broke out between both groups Sabertooth and Wolverine went toe to toe, the blob was taking on Cyclops, Blockbuster was taking on the Beast and Emma was taking on Jean Grey with Kitty helping out everywhere she could. In a matter of minutes the fight was over with the four in retreat rather quickly. But before anyone could get their breath Charles smelled something and in a matter of moments the X-men were on the ground unconscious bound and gagged and had collars placed around their necks. Then they were being dragged away with the four enemies laughing at how easily the X-men fell for their plan.

XxX End OF Back flash XxX

After Remy had calmed down he decided to check the walls again and it only took him a second for him to find a camera monitoring the room hidden in the corner. He smashed it with his fist and for the first time he felt safe enough that he wasn't being monitored. Remy also being an empath just had to relax and keep him self calm for his power to work fully. He new no matter what once his father figured out he was missing would send someone to look for him and he wouldn't be happy that someone kidnapped his youngest son. But he didn't want to wait for his father's help. It took him a little while but he managed to sense an opening he didn't find before. Remy stood in the center of the room and jumped up and tried to find the opening. After several attempts he managed to knock the vent in the roof lose and then in another moment Remy was in a very small opening that a normal man couldn't fit in. But once again his training as a thief for years has made him more agile then a normal human. In a matter of moments in the small vent Remy was able to see again with a shake of his head he noticed the pain in his eyes where gone. Relieved at being able to see again and not being blind Remy was off trying to find away out of the maze of vents. Remy finally came to an opening as he snuck a peak out he noticed an older man bound and gagged and having the same collar around his neck. Leaving him there Remy made his way to another opening and then another opening and realized that there were at least six others locked up, not including himself. Each one in a similar situation all had collars wrapped around their necks and locked in a room with no doors or windows. Deciding their was strength in numbers he thought he might as well free them as well just in case he needed help.

It took a little while but he noticed voices coming from another room and decided to listen in. They discussed how the boss told them not to harm the one with the red eyes but also stated that he wanted the others kept alive to experiment on, especially the ones called Scott Summers and Jean Grey. They talked for a long time about what to do next and argued about leaving knowing very well that there boss told them to not leave them unguarded, but all of them were hungry and decided to go anyway. In a matter of minutes they had left the building and made there way out sided. Remy crawled out of the vent and started to search the filing Cabinet for anything he could find to help but came up empty. So he decided to go back in the vent and see if maybe one of the other prisoners had any information about the collar around his neck and how to get it off with out blowing his pretty little Cajun face off the earth. Has he made his way back through the vent he decided to try and talk to the older gentleman first.

He managed to make it back to the cell that was holding the old man and with in a second he kicked the vent out and dropped into the prison cell with out making a sound. Charles Xavier was startled to see the young man standing before him. All the man said was "When all hope is lost, the prince of thieves will appear." He chuckled to himself after he finished that line. "Names Gambit and I thought you might need a hand being a fellow prisoner and all." Charles sat up and started to speak "Any help would be appreciated my young thief," Gambit explained the situation and how he was taken prisoner and how he managed to get out of his cell and how he heard the man say that he wasn't to be harmed along with someone named Jean and Scott, then they left and went out apparently against orders. He mentioned that if he uses his powers he could blast the wall open and free all of them all. Charles looked at the young man and asked if he has had any trouble with his mutant ability in the last few days. Gambit explained that a day or two ago he lost control and charged something and almost blew up a building by accident. Charles smiled and realized this young thief most be the mutant they were looking for all along. Charles explained to him to find the man known as beast that he might be able to help get the collars off. Gambit glanced at he old man and asked if he meant the blue furred animal about four rooms down, Charles laughed and remembered that this young man as never seen him before and the appearance might have shocked him. Charles explained that Beast was another mutant, and with in a second the thieve was up and in side the vent again crawling to the cell that was holding the blue furred mutant. Charles was amazed that the man fit in such a small space and was able to move around like he was with out any trouble.

In another second Gambit had dropped in on a shocked Henry McCoy aka Beast. Gambit managed to get the handcuffs off him in a second with out any trouble at all. "Names Gambit" the man said. Beast replied "Doctor Henry McCoy but you can call me Beast and I appreciate you freeing me from those hand cuffs Gambit. Before Beast could finish asking about his friends and team mates Gambit stopped him and told him they were all locked up in rooms around this room. He explained to Beast. Charles told him to come to him about the collar and that he thought they might have something to do with his loss of mutant powers. Gambit told him what the voice said about it exploding if it was tampered with.

Beast studied the collar now that he had one he could see clearly and found no indication of any explosives, so after insuring Gambit that it wouldn't explode he opened it with ease and studied the interior of the collar. In five minutes Beast had figured out how to at least disconnect it so it wouldn't work. After he did Gambit took the pillow that was on the bed and told Beast to stand back. Beast noticed that that pillow started to glow a pink color and after a second Gambit jumped back and flung the pillow at the one wall and after it hit the wall it exploded and knocked the wall down with a cloud of smoke and rubble going everywhere. Gambit looked around and laughed as he stared at the man called Beast now covered with dirt and smoke he seemed to be grey and no longer blue. Beast could hear screams coming from all around him and with a matter of minutes Gambit had freed all the X-men from their rooms. Beast had managed to disconnect everyone's collar except his own, but before he new it Gambit had done it for him. Cyclops asked him how he figured out what to detach in the collar. Gambits reply was "I watched him do it and just copied him stupid." Logan just laughed and said " I like the kid already" Jean and Charles spoke up and decided that it was time to go before anyone came back and discovered they had made their escape. With in moments they were off, and in an hour they have made it a safe distance. Beast studied the collars and figured a way to get them off, he noticed Gambit back up as he said "I was first last time, someone else can be your first guinea pig". Beast just laughed and unlocked the professors collar, with no trouble at all. It took another few moments and Beast had managed to unlock all of the collars. Xavier noticed that he was trying to sneak away, before anyone could say a word. Xavier smiled and called the young thief yelling "Price of thieves I still want to talk to you" All you could he was Scott and the others gasp and heard the words thief. Charles just smiled as Gambit walk over to the man know sitting in a wheel chair. Gambit explained that he was just trying to be like superman and make a clean getaway before any notice. Charles explained to the young man that he ran a school for gifted youngster like himself and he offered to help him control his powers. Gambit declined and said that he may have some trouble once in a while but he thought he could handle it himself. Before he left Charles gave the man known as Gambit information about how to contact him if he needed help. Gambit put it in his pocket and left for home.

Five month later Charles sat at home in his studied and was reading a book well the other X-men were off doing their own thing. Charles decided he was going to go to bed and made his way to his room to sleep. The next morning Charles awoke to hearing a scream coming from his office. As he and a bunch of kids including Scott and Jean and finally Logan, ran to the office to see what was wrong. Once they arrived there they stared at the sight of the man known as Gambit fast asleep on the couch in this office.

XxX Back Flash New Orleans XxX

Gambit arrived home and explained to his father what happened, his father was annoyed by the fact that someone would kidnapp his son. It was four months before he let Remy walk alone again. As he walked back home from the store, Remy's head started to hurt and all of a sudden the wall beside him exploded and almost crushed him as it fell. His father rushed out side to see his son on the ground. Checking to see if he was ok they walked back to the house and sat and talked. With in an hour Gambit explained about the offer and decided to take the man known as Xavier's help fearing he might hurt someone. A week later he was off to New York after his father checked out the institute to see if it was legit.

XxX End Back Flash XxX

Gambit awoke and all he said was "Hey remember me, and by the way your security system sucks." Scott just stared at the thief as did the other students as they walked away leaving the professor Xavier and him talking. Scott and Jean looked at each other and all Scott said was "I am thinking he is trouble". Back in the office Gambit explained the wall and how it exploded and how it almost fell on him, he explained that his powers were getting out of control and he figured if the offer was still on the table he would see if he could get help. Charles just smiled and said " Of course the offer stands and I welcome you to the school of the gifted." With that Charles smiled and called Logan in and ask him to show Remy around after Logan showed him his room and left him by him self to get settled in. Logan knocked on the office door and look at Charles and smiled and all he said was that "I think that boy will make life a little more interesting around here" after that both Charles and Logan laughed and agreed.

6


End file.
